


Hitchhiking / 顺风车

by NonlinearOscillation



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Ging and her motorcycle, POV Second Person, female!Ging & female!Paris, some Akira vibe, weird high school girl Pariston
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation
Summary: 金遇到一个奇怪的女孩。
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hitchhiking / 顺风车

**Author's Note:**

> 心机JK帕丽斯妹妹和社会闲散人士(?)金姐姐，没啥情节的小短篇，本意是想看金姐姐骑机车载帕里妹妹。

双陶瓷刹车盘，四轮驱动，ABS制动，一万两千转时可提供两百匹马力。

“野性美人，是吧？”那男人说道，他在为它做最后的检查，给链条喷涂齿轮油，“即使要换档，引擎转速也不能降到五千以下。”

你没有回话。只是伸手轻轻抚过机车的皮质座位——有时，这像一种难以抑制的冲动。此刻它安静而驯顺地依偎在你手底下，像一只沉睡的猎豹，但你能想象出它发出令人愉快的轰鸣，与你血管内的液体一同共振，你能想象它载着你疾速穿过城市的骨架与废墟，光是这个场景就已经让一种隐隐的刺痛感在你的脊椎上转瞬即逝。然后，你收回手。

“不会花上多长时间，但是，”他从车的另一面露出半个脑袋，“你如果觉得无聊，可以去对面买罐酒。”

对面。城市旧工业区的尸体，与这边低矮破旧的商铺形成了鲜明的对比。灰色的、带有铁锈和污水气味的，一眼望不到尽头的建筑群遮住了半片的天空，投下连绵的阴影，这里是大都会一角暗自生长的肿瘤，你毫不怀疑总有那么一天它会将一切吞没进死亡中。

但就算在这垂死的呼吸里，也有一点显眼的亮色。

一个自动贩卖机，鲜红外壳，虽然已经被涂鸦覆满（脏话、与性相关的图案、疑似干涸后的呕吐物等等）。它出现在这里就像凭空从哪儿冒出来似的。你不知道是谁每天在给它补充货品，没人知道，你也不知道为什么它现在还没被砸烂。

不过那都不重要。你塞进一张纸币，它吐给你一罐啤酒和两枚硬币，无比正常的结果。你捞出那罐啤酒，拾起硬币，向左边长椅的方向丢去（那长椅已经断了一半，这才是所有东西在这个地方的正常待遇），半秒钟后，一枚硬币掉进了沙土中，另一枚——更为幸运的，被捏在一只手里。那只手的主人随后将它举过头顶，对着阴天的光线，像是试图从这个圆形小物件上发现点什么暗号。

可惜，它大概只是一枚普通的硬币。你拉开易拉罐拉环，转过头，正对上她的目光。你看着她。她看着你。

她的眼睛很大，大致是不算很深的棕色，但却莫名显得很暗——你不知道，可能是因为阴天的缘故，又或者是她脸上那种似笑非笑的表情，它并不让人感到十分愉快，像是某种无机物质，而不是‘人’的表情。

但你不在乎。你见过像人的不像人的东西太多了，早就无关紧要。

“从这里往左边走大概八百米，有一所废弃的学校。”你先喝了一口啤酒，然后才开始说话。你自认语气和神情都很平静，但你观察到她的肩部莫名紧绷了起来，你当作没看见。“看上去和这里没什么不同，但是栅栏里面有一些荒废的运动器材，那是原先的体育场，很好辨认，从学校大门走进去，穿过所有建筑，会看见一道铁门，应该没有锁，走出去是一条河，再继续沿着河的流向走，一千米左右的距离有一个公交车站。”你一口气说到这里之后停顿了，然后又补充了一句：“这条路通常没什么人走，比较安全。”但当你说完时，突然又觉得这句话没什么意义。

几秒的沉默过后，她仿佛才意识到你已经彻底说完了。

“为什么要告诉我这些？”她眨了眨眼睛，开口问道，右手摩挲着那枚硬币。她的声音很甜，是能直接呛得你喉咙发痛的那种黏腻感，不过倒是和她的外貌很匹配。

“别待在这里。”

“为什么？”

因为——你几乎想皱眉了，因为你并不是很有耐心的人——因为 _像你这种小玩偶在这里绝对会被撕成碎片_ 。你皱起眉打量着她，她看上去还是读中学的年纪——那种真正的、拥有干净的教室和裁剪合身的校服（就是她现在穿在身上的这种）的地方，而不是你经常在附近看到的那些建筑，里面充满了用浓妆和纹身来伪装成熟的年轻人。她裸露在外的手臂和小腿皮肤都很干净，甚至一点磕磕碰碰可能留下的伤痕都没有。她没有化妆（其实你看不太出来，但是应该没有），衬衫扣子按部就班地扣到最上面的一颗，裙子的长度刚好到膝盖，金发柔顺地垂在她的肩膀上。

你真不知道这样的人怎么会出现在这里，就像那个古怪的自动贩卖机——比那更为古怪，这是一个与周围都格格不入的活人，与你也 _格格不入_ 。你甚至能想象出在城市另一端她家里的长辈甚至管家们已经开始焦虑地给警局打电话了。

“你几岁了，”你忍不住开口问道，“十五——十六？”

“十七。”她看着你，顺服地回答。

“这不是你该来的地方。”你说道，语气并不友好。

但是听见这句话她反而笑了。“您看上去很年轻。”她说。你不知道她在笑什么，就好像她是用笑容来呼吸一样，一种无法抑制的诡异感。“您多大了？”

“金！”有一个熟悉的声音在身后叫你。你知道你的宝贝可以回到你手中了。你举起手，朝他打了个马上就来的手势。

“与你无关。”最终，你后退了一步，准备为这场毫无意义的交谈画上句号。确实 _与你无关_ 。如果有一只好奇心过重的小老鼠一定要拿到那块奶酪，那和你一点关系都没有。你还有重要得多的事情要做。天啊， _你刚才到底为什么要把那两枚硬币给她呢？_ 至少还能用来买一包口香糖。

你捏扁了手中的空易拉罐，随手丢到地上，它在地面上弹了几下。你转身准备离开。

她突然又开口了。

“我喜欢你的摩托车。”你听见她的声音，你也不知道为什么你又重新转过头去，或许是因为那种声音、那种语调太难令人忽视。你转过头去，看到她坐在长椅上，双腿前后晃荡着。“我喜欢它的颜色。”

“是吗？”你挑了挑眉毛，“我最不喜欢的就是它的颜色，打算明天就去把它漆成黑色。”

她愣了一秒。“真可惜呀。”她低声喃喃道，目光从你的脸上移开了，刘海遮住了她的一部分眼睛。“上个月看到之后，我就一直很想坐一次试试看呢。”

你可能不知道这里为什么会有能使用的自动贩卖机（其实想要弄清楚也很容易，只是你没兴趣），但你很快就知道了她为什么之前要用那样的眼神看着你笑，以至于你的良心（ _是的，它确实存在，在我的大脑皮层后面一个小角落里活得好好的。你想。_ ）像响铃一样不断敲打，催促着你 _给予_ 这女孩什么东西，或许是一条安全离开的路，或许是两枚用于乘车的硬币，或许是一顿拳头——当然了，你是不会打年纪比你小上那么多的女孩的。

现在你明白了，她的眼神不是 _寻求帮助_ ，她的眼神是 _想要索取_ 。

但真的有人能从金·富力士身上索取到什么东西吗？

“金！”似乎是意识到你停留在这边久久没有动作，他又走出店门喊了一次，“有什么麻烦吗？”

“没事！”你大声回答道。她重新抬起头看着你。你也看着她。

“可以啊。”你双手插在口袋里，无所谓似的耸了耸肩，“不过坐我的车可是要给钱的。”

她的笑容有一瞬间因为惊讶消失了，但很快又重新回到了脸上。“真的吗？”她从长椅上跳了起来，而你想的是如果她再用这种表演意味浓厚的方式说话你就马上反悔。她轻巧地往前走了一步——你发现她站起来居然和你差不多高（可能还要更高一点）——弯腰捡起那枚从一开始一直待在地上的硬币，然后飞快地直起身来，伸手将散乱了的头发重新别回她的耳后，并把那两枚硬币递给你。

那两枚躺在她掌心里的金属很旧，看得出很多磨损。她的手掌很干净、柔软，纹路清晰。你伸手拿走硬币，收回手时她的指尖轻轻掠过你的指关节——它们的表面紧贴着一层茧，带有泥土和机油的味道。

“对了，”当她在后座上搂住你的腰时，她又开口说道，带着上扬的尾音，“我叫帕丽斯顿·希尔，你可以叫我帕丽斯。”她的胸口贴在你的后背上，这感觉有点奇怪，你已经不记得上一次跟某个人接近到这种程度是什么时候的事了（不算上打架的情况）。你往前挪了挪。

“金·富力士。”你剥开口香糖，塞进嘴里，在戴上头盔之前说：“手别乱动，不然我就把你从车上丢下去。”

**Author's Note:**

> 帕丽斯真的化妆了，但是金作为一个从不化妆的人根本看不出来。


End file.
